


Make Me

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I guess this is somewhere during season 2 ish?, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moondandelions said:</p>
<p>Berica + “Come over here and make me.” ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

Erica growls at Isaac with a sneer, eyes shining gold and fangs dropped. He only smirks in return. With a huff of frustration, she runs at him, lashing out with a claw adorned hand but Isaac simply sidesteps the swipe and elbows her shoulder blades with enough force to knock her to the ground. She groans and flops onto her back while Isaac snickers. From a few feet away, Derek sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“Take a break, Erica,” he commands and she glares but listens any ways.

She’s having an off day. Nothing more. It had nothing do with distracting thoughts of the previous night or the faint memory of lips on hers. Boyd had barely looked at her since they’d all met up at the old Hale house. Derek had immediately thrown them into training which meant she and Isaac had been dueling for close to an hour now. It’s a bit unfair that Boyd gets to stand around with the alpha.

As the man in question steps up to take her place against Isaac, apparently a much better match considering the back and forth tussle between the pair, Derek sidles over to sit next to her on the burnt out porch steps. They keep their eyes on the fight, but she leans a bit closer to his heat.

“What’s going on with you today?” Derek asks quietly. “You can usually pin Isaac in just a couple minutes.”

Erica sighs, gritting her teeth while she watches Boyd use the blunt shape of his shoulder to ram Isaac into the ground. “Just don’t have my ‘A-game’ today.”

“You’re distracted,” Derek corrects and she turns her narrowed eyes to his profile. When he turns to meet the stare, he raises his stupid judgey eyebrows expectantly and Erica rolls her eyes.

“That looked like it hurt, Lahey,” she calls, instead of answering and the beta wolf sends her a dark look. She grins in return while Derek shakes his head.

“Stop deflecting. What’s going on?” the alpha tries again.

“Nothing’s going on,” she answers innocently. “Maybe I just don’t feel like training today and this is my way of getting out of it.” Erica gives him a cheeky smile.

It’s kind of true, though. Her thoughts and emotions are a little too all over the place today for her to be able to focus even just a little on fighting. She can’t stop thinking about hanging out with the pack last night, the first time they’d ever all been together just for the sake of it. She can’t stop thinking about Boyd driving her home in his new car with his new license. She can’t stop thinking about how he’d leaned over the center console and kissed her just as she’d been moving to get open the passenger door and then interrupted anything she could have said with a “goodnight”.

And now she has no idea what to do or how to feel.

“You’re upset about something,” Derek states rather than asks.

Erica doesn’t answer but she looks resolutely at the ground in order to avoid glancing at Boyd.

“Isaac, pay attention to his shifts in weight,” Derek instructs. “You need to be more observant.”

“Who’s distracted now?” Erica says snarkily and Isaac shoots her yet another glare.

“Erica…” Derek warns but suddenly she’s annoyed with all three of them and wants desperately to be anywhere but here.

“You know you just got lucky today,” she continues, staring right at Isaac over Boyd’s shoulder where they’re circling each other. They both pause at her words, Boyd’s shoulders slumping a little in what looks like defeat. “I could kick your ass any day.”

Isaac glares at her again, baring his fangs threateningly but Erica only smirks in response.

“Except today right?” he snaps, voice hindered a bit by his elongated teeth but his tone no less annoyed.

“Oh come on, Isaac,” she drawls, standing up. “It’s okay to admit that you’re weaker than a girl. We won’t judge you.”

“Shut up, Erica,” Isaac practically growls and she narrows her eyes at him, already feeling a renewed flow of adrenaline course through her.

“Come over here and make me,” she says lowly.

Before anyone else can do anything, Boyd spins around and stalks his way over to her, pinning her with a hard look and then pushing forward for a kiss. The air is silent in shock but that doesn’t seem to deter him because he wraps one hand around the nape of her neck and another around her waist and pulls so that she stumbles into his chest. It only takes a second more for her to respond, fingers gripping his t-shirt as she kisses back.

“Jesus,” Isaac groans in amused exasperation.

When Boyd pulls away, Erica takes a moment to reorient herself, blinking a few times until she can focus on his soft expression.

“That good enough?” he asks quietly and Isaac snorts.

She nods dumbly, grip tightening just a bit on his shirt. He gives her a small smile which she is helpless to return and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to her cheek, close enough to her lips that she can feel his breathe ghost over them when he pulls away. With that, he’s returning to where Isaac stands shaking his head, a grin stretched across his face that he tries to hide from Erica’s gaze.

“Happy now?” Derek asks in his typical bored tone as she sits back down.

It’s obvious he’s content though from the relaxed line of his shoulders and crinkled eyes pinned on the mock fight happening in front of them. Erica smiles blindingly, watching Boyd’s fluid and calculated movements, unable to stop herself from touching her lips with her fingertips. When she catches Boyd’s eye, he falters in his movements enough for Isaac to flip him over his shoulder and she bites her bottom lip against a laugh, leaning back to lean on her hands pressed to the porch and crossing her legs.

“Yeah. I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the incredibly not at all creative title
> 
> Send me prompts at my tumblr: http://50-points-for-ravenclaw.tumblr.com


End file.
